Mr Rogers Travels the World
by FandiagoandWil917
Summary: We have all heard of Mr. Rogers and his wonderfull land of make-believe, right? We all know how he was a loving and caring man, don't we? Join us now on our worldwide adventure, and expose yourself to the truth! -Chapters being added- -Rough Version-
1. Prologue

_**Mr. Rogers Travels the World **_

**_By Wil Harris and Dustin Starnes_ **

**Prologue **

Our story began many years ago on a dark and windy day in the small close knit community of Monroe. The clouds were thick and the smell of rain hung in the crisp air. The trees swayed gently in the breeze and the few people who were in the streets were running for cover as the first drops of rain began to fall from the cloudy sky. Dustin Starnes and his friend Wil Harris were with a group of their friends heading toward the local Aldi store. Dustin was an aggressive prosecution attorney and had a perfect guilty record. He and his apprentice Joey Motolla ran a local law office called Starnes and Co. Law Offices. It was a thriving business and insured that none of them ever walked around with an empty wallet. Wil was a successful computer engineer and programmer at a large international company called CyberDent. His job also kept him very financially comfortable. He was the eccentric of the group and often tried to convince the others in the existence of aliens and other crypto zoological creatures.

Then there was the mysterious and elusive Mr. Rogers. I assume that most people know about the children's show called Mr. Roger's Neighborhood. It was a seemingly innocent PBS program that hosted a man named Fred Rogers and his army of creepy looking puppets. But don't be fooled by his kind and friendly exterior. He is a cruel and disturbing man that loves above all else to be with children so that he can do bad things to them. Wil and Dustin know all to well about his pedophile nature.

Their adventure began as they pulled into the Aldi parking lot on that fateful day. After going inside, they were plagued by mysterious events such as the appearance of a small red trolley and a creepy looking puppet. Before they knew it, they were trapped inside Aldi with the very man they feared the most: Mr. Rogers. They had no idea what they were in for. Soon they were locked inside the freezer room and only narrowly escaped with the help of the group's ingenuity. But that was only the tip of the ice burg. Their lives were always overshadowed by the threat of the reappearance of Mr. Rogers and having to put up with him yet again. He had been put into a high security prison on the other side of the country, but Wil, Dustin, and the others knew all too well what Mr. Rogers was capable of. The idea of him returning was always in the back of their minds.

This is where that story ends and this one begins…


	2. The Adventure Begins

_Chapter One - The Adventure Begins_

It was a dark and stormy day in the town of Waxhaw, North Carolina. Gusts of wind blew through the many trees, sending brightly colored leaves swirling to the ground. Dark clouds of rain swirled high above the ground. Thunder clapped far in the distance and occasionally a flash of lighting would tear through the sky in a pale blue light which illuminated the trees in the dark forest surrounding the town. The neon sign for Burger King was the only light along the desolate road. Food Lion was closed and the sign on the door swayed in the summer air.

Wil Harris drove alone in his Kia speeding down the desolate streets. He kept one eye on the road and the other on his palm pilot as he looked at newly released photos of supposedly real aliens.

He sighed to himself. "These are stupid! Fake!" he mumbled to himself as he tossed the palm pilot into the adjacent seat. He sped into the Camberly housing development, just narrowly missing a trash can and a stray cat that was desperately trying to find something to eat. Wil sped past the front rows of houses and turned onto Chestwick Drive. Joey's house sat high on a hill, overlooking the entire street. Wil turned into the driveway with a flick of the steering wheel and parked behind Dustin's black sports car. "Looks like Dustin is already here," Wil said to himself as he grabbed up a folder and a few papers and dashed across the front sidewalk and onto the porch to avoid the chance of getting rained on. The front lawn was littered with children's bicycles. Blue ones; green ones; red ones… Even ones with pink and purple tassels. A few of the spots in the yard contained nothing but rock and dirt while the rest of the lawn was covered with well-taken-care-of grass.

Wil knocked on the door three times and then stood back patiently for someone to answer. A few seconds later he herd a loud crash, the sound of a cat screeching, and a loud yell. Then the door was opened by Joey, who kindly greeted Wil. "Hey Wil! I didn't know you were coming over. Come on in. Dustin and I were just finishing filling out some old case files. Remember the old Grayson case with that old lady and the oxygen tank? They just found some new evidence and the old lady was found guilty! Dustin won the case, but that wasn't surprising considering he has never lost one."

Wil nodded in agreement and followed Joey into the house. A strange scent met his nose. It wasn't a bad smell, but he it would get annoying eventually. It was a bit cluttered inside and there were toys lying around on the carpet, which wasn't particularly clean either. He continued around the corner to the right and entered the dining room, where Dustin sat at the table looking through a briefcase that was filled with papers. Wil and Joey sat down across from him.

"Do you ever stop working?" Wil asked Dustin with a look of disbelief in his eyes. "It seems that whenever I see you you're looking through a case file or reading one of those huge leather-bound law books that fill your office. But hey! I'm not complaining! You've yet to lose a case!"

Dustin looked up at him with a smile. "That's my motto: If you don't know if the defendant's innocent or guilty, just go the easy route and assume they're guilty. It never fails!" Dustin and Wil laughed as Joey bought them a tray of freshly baked cookies, which they quickly and happily consumed. When they were finished, Joey decided to take them upstairs to show them his new picture of Maryland Monroe that he had on his wall. They ambled up the surprisingly steep stairs and turned left into his bedroom.

"Wow Joey! I never realized how big your room was," Wil said as he made his way toward the far corner. There was a large bookcase filled with books and an old-timey TV that Joey's grandma given him that had a bowl of butterscotch candies and candy canes on top. There was also a large framed black-and-white picture of Maryland Monroe on the wall and a flowery antique sofa in the middle of the room beside a bed with light blue and pink blankets on it.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" said Joey. They sat down and relaxed for a while, watching a show called Miracle Surgery. Then Wil decided to bring up what had been on his mind recently.

"You know, I've been thinking. Last week I saw an article in the newspaper about an extraterrestrial convention that's going to be held in Tokyo in two weeks. I think it would be really fun if all of us got together and went! It would be so cool! There are going to be experts from around the world that talk about the evidence of the existence of aliens. Not to mention there Will be half a dozen people there would claim to have been abducted by aliens! They Will also be releasing hundreds of new photos of UFOs and crop circles that have surfaced over the past year. We have to go!"

Dustin looked at Wil. "That reminds me! There is also going to be a Phoenix Wright convention in Tokyo in two weeks. I think it's a day before the alien convention." He paused for a second and then said excitedly, "OK! We're definitely going! All right, Joey?" Joey nodded happily and it was agreed. They were going to Japan.

"Wait. Hold on a second!" yelled Joey from the inside of his closet as he began to dig out his suitcase. "Who all are we inviting!? And how are we going to get there!?" He was left with no answer. Wil had left to rush home to pack his things and Dustin was on the phone in the corner arguing with his travel agent. Within a few moments Dustin clicked his phone shut and turned to face him.

"I called Sue. She is packing her bags right this minute and Will be here shortly. Also, we Will be taking Wil's Kia. Due to these short circumstances and my fear of flying thousands of feet above the ground, relying on engines and air currents for my very survival, we Will be driving to California to board a plane. That Will at least keep my freaking-out to a minimal! Hopefully "he" won't find out that we're going. Anyway, could you get some of the clothes that I keep here and put them in a suitcase for me?"

Shortly after this Wil arrived back at the house and the three went down to the living room to await Sue's arrival. After about ten minutes of sitting around, a horn sounded in the driveway announcing Sue's arrival. She burst through the front door with a large and slightly creepy smile playing on her face.

"Hey Boys!" she yelled as she tromped into the living room in a flowery Hawaiian shirt and long jeans that covered her shoes and that could be best described as "Ellen DeGenerous" shoes. She hugged the three, encasing them in flowery perfume and cheap dollar-general clothing. However, the joyous reunion was suddenly interrupted by the ringing of Wil's cell phone with the Close Encounters theme.

"Hello. Is this Wil Harris?""Yes.""Yes. Well. This is Federico Cortez from the Monroe Penitentiary.""What!? Is there something wrong?""In a way, yes. This regards a certain Mr. Fred Rogers.""Oh God!""Somehow he got wind of your leaving the country. If you leave the country, he has to go along with you."

Dustin had been listening to the entire conversation and solemnly nodded his head. "Yes. I believe it is true." The last thing Wil heard over the line was, "We are going to have lots of fun Wil! We are going to make puppets, and sing songs, and make belie--!" Wil hung up the phone. The room sat in silence.


	3. On the Road Again

Chapter 2 – On The Road Again 

Wil, Dustin, Joey, and Sue sat around the living room in shock after hearing the news that Mr. Rogers was scheduled to come with them. It was horrible! Their minds were reeling. How were they supposed to take care or even put up with him again? What kinds of peculiar and seemingly impossibly elaborate situations would he pull them into this time? These were the thoughts that went through their minds. Dustin was the first to break the deafening silence that hung in the air.

"I know this seems bad. Mr. Rogers has caused us a lot of grief in the past. But who knows? Maybe his stay in the prison has straightened him out? And he wasn't that big of a problem before. Let's think of Mr. Rogers as a tumor: an unnecessary and annoying extension of the family that you can't get rid of no matter how hard you try!" The others looked at him and nodded, accepting the inevitable.

Just then, they heard a loud high-pitched horn blaring outside the house to the tune of It's a Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood. "The adventure has begun," said Wil as they made their way to the front door with their luggage. Dustin held his breath and reached forward tentatively to pull open the door. When they peered outside, they saw him.

Mr. Rogers stood in a patch of dirt in the yard just beyond the door. He wore his usual attire: a red sweater, kaki pants, and blue sneakers. His hair was combed back like it always was and his trademark creepy-looking grin played across his lips. On his right hand there was what looked like a glove at first glance. Upon further inspection the group discovered that it was none other than Lady Elaine, the creepiest and most disturbing of all of the puppets and the one that Mr. Rogers loved the most.

"Hey Neighbors! We are just gonna have so much fun! I've never been to Japan! I can't wait to eat some authentic sushi! I know! We can go spend a quiet evening together at one of them hot springs and go sing karaoke! I just cannot wait!" Mr. Rogers spoke with a lisp and a slightly southern accent. His eyes twinkled with a mysterious light.

Dustin spoke up excitedly. "Well, we're ready to go! Let's hop into Wil's car and we'll be on our way!" Wil, Joey, and Sue followed Dustin towards Wil's Kia. They suddenly stopped when they realized that Mr. Rogers wasn't following them.

"Um… Fred? Are you coming?" Sue asked as she climbed into the passenger's seat and began to put on her lipstick. Mr. Rogers just stood and smiled at the group. "Fred! Get in the car already!" Dustin yelled as he climbed into the backseat.

"But neighbors!" Mr. Rogers responded as he stood by the car. "I brought my RV with me so we could go in it instead of that car!" Everyone's attention was instantly attracted to the ramshackle RV parked on the other side of the driveway. It seemed to be attached to an old Volkswagen car and a few extensions hung off the sides like malignant tumors. Across the top was written the word "Buggaroo" and "Every Miles a Memory". The group sat in complete silence for a few seconds. Then Wil got out of the car and sighed. "Well I suppose… we have no other choice." And with that everyone got out of the car and began to put their luggage inside the RV.

Now I suppose at least some of you people have been camping before. So you know that most of the storage on an RV is on the outside in compartments unreachable while inside. All of the clothes and important items have to be stored in the minimal inside compartments. Other things such as unusable lacy lingerie and pool toys go in the other compartments.

Finally, everything was packed and the group began to pile into the death trap. The RV was pink and cream-colored on the inside. The rusty front side of the RV contained a small kitchen with a sink, a microwave, and a stove. There was also a small kitchen table that looked like it could seat about four people. Even farther up there were the driver's and passenger's seats that contained a small table in between them to place maps and knick knacks: perhaps a McDonald's cup or two. Behind that was the small living room area that contained a couch that was directly behind the driver's seat. A swivel armchair sat directly beside the door. In the back was a small bathroom. Basically it was arranged so that when you open the door you step right into the shower.

"It's small… but it Will work for the time being." Dustin responded as he plopped down on the couch behind the driver's seat.

"Is everyone ready to go?" asked Mr. Rogers as he buckled into the driver's seat. "Let's hit the road Neighbors!" And with that he started the RV and they began their adventure as they pulled out of the development it began to rain. Fog set in and the wind picked up. Dustin was lying on the sofa flipping through the three channels on the TV: PBS, ABC, and NBC. Wil was standing by the sink putting plastic cups into their places inside the cabinets above the stove. At the same time Joey was sitting on the other side of the room in the armchair by the door reading "Twilight: The Evermoon Chronicles." Then there was Sue, who was seated at the kitchen table hot-gluing sequins to a pair of old Nike tennis shoes. And of course, Mr. Rogers was driving.


	4. The Comfort of McDonalds and Sleep

The Comfort of McDonalds and Sleep

The RV sped down the country roads of Monroe as the clouds swirled in the sky overhead. The air was cold outside and the heat blew warmly over the feat of the passengers. "The only good thing about this contraption is the heat!" said Dustin as they passed over a particularly deep pothole that rattled the entire vehicle. He then looked down at the dirty carpet and frowned. "You know…I haven't thought about it until now but now are we going to sleep in here?"

Everyone looked up at him curiously. Wil replied, "You're right! There is only one bed! But I'm not getting in that bed after Mr. Rogers has been in it. You don't know what kinds of disturbing things have happened in that thing!" They grimaced as they looked over at the bed at the very back of the RV. The covers were dirty and covered with a mysterious layer of grime. Not to mention there were small bits of molding food and cat poop that were who-knows-how old. There were multiple stains on the mattress and a pair of underwear was hanging over the right side.

After a few minutes of arguing it was decided that Sue would sleep in the armchair by the door, Dustin would sleep in the couch behind the driver's seat, Joey would sleep in the driver's seat, and Wil would sleep in the passenger's seat.

The sun was setting and the trees along the road were casting long shadows on the RV as is sped through the mountainous terrain of western North Carolina. The group had contented to watch Public Access television and play with a deck of greasy cars for the last few hours.

Dustin rose from his laying position and looked around the room. "What do we have to eat in this deathtrap?" he asked as Joey came over to sit down beside him. Mr. Rogers looked between the crack of the seat and the wall to look and him and replied. "I made some granola for all of you! It's in the cabinet! it's got Prunes, and M&M's and Banana Chips in it! It's yummy!" Dustin made a disgusted look. Silence once again pierced the camper, only the sound of the falling rain and distant thunder. "There's some Chef Boyardee Ravioli in there too!" Roger yelled as he turned back to the wheel.

Wil mumbled something under his breath and continued to draw a snowman in the fog on the window. The neon lights of Monroe were shining in through the window into the dark RV creating odd shadows on the floors and walls. "I'm hungry!" complained Sue as she began to try on her newly "Pimped-Out" tennis shoes. "Me too!" complained Joey as he laid his book on the table in between the diver's and passenger's seat. "Fine!" Dustin replied "Fred! Take us somewhere to eat! I Will even foot the bill! Just stop somewhere!"

Mr. Rogers turned to face the group and replied, "Well that sounds like fun! Let's go eat at McDonalds! Everybody likes their food!" Dustin shook his head and glanced around the room at everyone else. "I suppose it Will work."Within a few minutes Fred turned off the highway and into the litter filled parking lot of McDonalds.

"Let's just go trough the drive through." Said Joey as he continued to look out of the window above the couch, painting little pictures of random things in the mist that was collecting on the window. "Okay, Neighbor!"The drive through was unusually empty for the time of night. Nine got up from his seat and stood beside Mr. Rogers, "I'll order. Okay?" Fred just smiled at him and leaned out of the way.

"Wat' Choa' Be Whantin!?" screamed a black woman from the speaker."Let's see here… A double cheeseburger value meal, plain and a Apple Pie for Wil… For Sue, Two BBQ Chipotle Snack Wraps, an Apple Juice and a dollar Fry. For Roger… A happy meal with Chicken McNuggets and Honey mustard with a small orange juice."

"Will that be a boy or a girl's toy?"

"Bo--- GIRL!"

"Is That It!?"

"I'll tell you when I'm done!"

"For myself, a quarter pounder, with cheese. A super-sized fry and a large coffee. For Joey, two dollar menu cheeseburgers, we can split the fry. It's cheaper."

"Why are you telling me who wants this stuff, sir? I don't care. That Will be Twenty-two fifty."


	5. McNuggets, Steering Wheels, Jesus, etc

Chapter Five - McNuggets, Steering Wheels, Jesus, and Dumpsters

After the long ordeal they had their food. Dustin and Joey sat on one side of the kitchen table across from Sue, and Wil sat in the passenger's seat beside Mr. Rogers to help him drive while he was trying to eat his chicken highways surrounding Monroe were empty. It was easy to maneuver the large RV in the different lanes. The inside of the RV rattled and shook over the sound of the news on the television and the various smacking sounds of everyone eating. Wil sat in the passengers seat, staring out of the windshield as he finished his fries.

"So, Roger… Would you like some help? I can help you, I'm sure having only one hand on the steering wheel is not very safe!" Fred just kept driving, ignoring Wil's , a sea of headlights appeared to the back of them.

"What is that!?" Joey yelled out as he stood up to look out of the back window.

"I'm not sure…" replied Dustin "They look like… Church vans!". As the vehicles approached they could see the words written on the side,

"Bonita's Holy Sanctuary A.M.E Zion Gospel Church."

Dustin hysterically laughed at them trough the window. "There has to be at least twelve of them!" Sue yelled. A hand quickly placed a piece of paper against the window of the van closest to the RV, in red ink the message "You need Jesus" was scrawled on the piece of paper.

Then, all of a sudden, the vans formed a V formation around the RV."What are they doing!?" Sue screamed as a van pulled up to the kitchen window. A small child wearing a Jesus mask stared in at her, and Sue screamed even louder.

"Roger! Speed up!" Wil screamed as he tried to grab the wheel."What? Neighbor! Those people are being very nice! They are keeping the traffic held back for us!" Mr. Rogers responded.

"No! They're Not!" Wil screamed back, the tension mounting inside the the formation tightened as four lanes went to three. There were vans on both sides of them. Children wearing Religious masks stared in at them through the windows.

The chase led on for a few moments, until they were led off the highway and into a ghetto-like section of town, The smooth thump of the highway was changed to the bounce of a dirt road. Along the sides of the road were dark, boarded up houses and buildings. Suddenly the road ended with a large church. "ROGER! LOOK OUT!" screamed Wil as he jumped across the dash and grabbed the Wheel, unluckily from them, he hit the cassette player which began to play "Something To Do While Your Waiting".

However, the group was once again shrouded by light... Another van joined the front of the formation. The group only had seconds to react the last thing they saw was the dark church and a crude nativity scene by the doors. There was a crunch, a scream, And everything went black. About twenty minutes later, Wil once again gained consciousness. Everyone was laying about on the floor. Sue was slumped over on the kitchen table, Dustin and Joey were both laying on the floor from the initial impact, and Mr. Rogers was knocked out cold. A figurine of black baby Jesus had crashed trough the window and knocked him out.

After about an hour, the group was back into consciousness and ready to go. Dustin successfully duct-taped the window back together, and they hit the highway again. The first major complication of the trip was over and they hadn't even gotten out of North Carolina yet. Mr. Rogers kept black baby Jesus as a souvenir.

Dustin sat down on the couch and let out a long sigh. He looked up at the red LED clock on the dashboard and read 10:17 PM. "It's been a long night," he said exhaustedly. "I suggest we go to bed so we have our energy in the morning!" He plopped down on the couch and pulled a blanket up over him. The others followed suite. Soon everyone was in their appointed sleeping location sleeping soundly. Mr. Rogers pulled into a Good Will parking lot and parked in the shadows of a large dumpster. (Goodwill couldn't aford to keep the lights running all night) He got in his disgusting, greasy pajamas and sat down in the driver's seat where he would sleep for the night.


End file.
